This invention relates generally to surveillance systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for dynamically controlling a video surveillance system.
Today's video surveillance systems have started utilizing video analysis software to detect various actions in the video images captured by the cameras, such as directional flow, people counting and numerous other analytics. While these analytics can be useful in detecting various occurrences in the video images, they can be costly to install in each of the camera locations. Complex systems can include hundreds of cameras and hence require a large expenditure to provide the desired analysis capability. Accordingly, there has arisen a need in the industry for efficiently and economically providing the analytic capabilities demanded by today's surveillance systems.